[unreadable] Regular screening reduces both morbidity and mortality from colorectal cancer (CRC). Screening rates, however, remain low suggesting the need for innovative research designed to increase screening behavior. The purpose of this study is to develop and test the feasibility of an interactive, computer-assisted cancer screening kiosk (CACSK). Based on a conceptual framework derived from the Health Belief Model (HBM) and Transtheoretical Model (TTM), the CACSK will use tailored cancer communications to disseminate information about CRC risk and screening. [unreadable] [unreadable] The primary aim of this study is to develop and test the use of the CACSK intervention in 4 primary care clinics among 175 participants randomly assigned to control or intervention conditions. Eligibility criteria for study participants includes being 50 years or older, not having CRC, and being of average or moderate risk for CRC. Those in the control group will answer two questionnaires 4 weeks apart. Participants will be recruited in primary care clinics and randomized to control or intervention groups. Those in the intervention group will answer a computer-based questionnaire on knowledge and beliefs about CRC risk and screening, complete an educational session via CACSK, and a post-intervention survey 6 weeks later. Those in the control group will complete similar baseline and follow-up surveys 6 weeks apart but will not receive the intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] Data analyses will include evaluating the CACSK for feasibility of implementation in a primary care setting as well as usability. Dichotomous behavioral outcomes (had screening test or not) and stages of readiness to perform CRC screening (based on the TTM) will be assessed, as well as sociodemographic and belief predictors of screening behavior, and associations with primary care setting characteristics. Binomial and multinomial logistic regression models will be conducted to evaluate screening test use and stage of readiness. Sociodemographic and belief variables will be used as covariates, with intervention group as the primary independent predictor. [unreadable] [unreadable]